


The Gang is In High School

by orphan_account



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, More Corny than High Fructose Corn Syrup, So Embarassing, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10005377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Charlie is a huge dork wannabe druggie who smells like three day old pizza, and Dennis is an untouchable God of beauty. Dennis has a crush on Charlie, and Charlie can't believe it. Like, at all.(I'm being cheesy for the sake of having fun and Chardennis has no cheesy ass shit like this so..)





	1. Charlie Drops His Shit On The Floor

EPHS has one god. It isn't that Jesus guy and his dad - it's Dennis Reynolds - the Golden God. A modern day 80s teen film character was what he really was, with the untouchable cool of Ferris Bueller, the romantic appeal of Jake Ryan from Sixteen Candles, and holy SHIT factor of Bender. Charlie hated to admit this to himself, but it was true. And undoubtedly, he was attracted to him. It pissed him off to even recognize that he might find Dennis Fucking Reynolds attractive, but, he did anyway and he was still pissed. It was rational, he tried to convince himself, to be drawn in by the air of mystery, his charm, his looks; everyone else was. He knew it was cheesy as hell too, the way he thought of Dennis as this stock character cool guy, but what was he supposed to do? Say Dennis was an ugly idiot and try to ignore someone in his school with four thousand Instagram followers? No, and he knew it. There was only one way to deal with his issue, he thought to himself, which was to recognize it, cry, and huff some glue. Trying to rationalize would be in vain, since pshh, nobody ends up with Dennis Reynolds. He's never had a girlfriend or boyfriend or anything, so why the hell would it be Charlie Kelly, who picks the last bit of cigarettes off the ground to try to get the last little puff? This however, could not stop Charlie dead in his tracks when he saw Dennis.

"I'm telling you, Mac, this shit is gonna get you locked up! Maybe don't advertise the fact that you sell drugs on a public Instagram and Twitter." Charlie said in exasperation, looking to his left over at Mac, who was opening his locker.   
"Keep your fucking voice down! You're the one who's advertising, Charlie!" Mac whispered as a response, while plugging in his locker combination. (04-20-19, which always made Mac laugh when he thought about it)   
"'Kay man, just, shit, don't get yourself in trouble," Charlie sighed and fell back against his own locker. "I don't know anybody else, and am I supposed to sniff glue on the track by myself?" Mac yawned, taking his stuff out of his locker. "Don't know man, guess you'd have to deal with it." He laughed.   
"Now wait just a minute, Ma- Hoooooly SHIT!" Charlie's eyes lit up, and his knees sank. /FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK DENNIS DENNIS DENNIS DENNIS/ There was Dennis Reynolds, in all his glory, face caked in makeup and shockingly alone. His nose was buried in his phone, smiling at his screen. His clothes were impeccable, he didn't have a single stray hair on his head, and Charlie could not think about anything else for a second other than his jawline.  
"FUCK!" Charlie shouted, dropping a stack of books from his hands onto the hard, obnoxious tile. "Shit! Goddamn it Charlie you fucking moron!" He whispered to himself as he leaned down to pick his stuff up, as Mac was no help, laughing and putting his own stuff in his bag. Before he could reach his hand onto his books, another was already there. 

DENNIS' HAND.

"Here, I've got it." Dennis said, looking at Charlie right in the eyes. He smiled so nicely and sincerely and Charlie felt like he was melting. Dennis then stood up, holding everything Charlie had dropped. "Be careful. APUSH textbooks are heavy enough to carry, don't want to drop them on your foot." He laughed a bit, and handed the books to Charlie. "You look a little familiar." Dennis raised an eyebrow, attempting to recognize Charlie. "Oh! I remember," He clapped his hands together. "You did that amazing fight compilation video from all those fights the week before spring break last year! That shit was hilarious!" He put his hand on Charlie's shoulder, making Charlie shrink. He thought, oh god, oh god oh god. "So you're Charlie Kelly then?" It took Charlie a moment to snap out of his trance before he responded with a quick yes. "I've seen you at my lunch, want to sit with me today?"

Oh my GOD. Charlie in his head was exploding and screaming, but through the dryness of his mouth, managed to say, "Yeah, sure." and smile.

Dennis removed his hand from Charlie's shoulder and grinned at him in a way that made grinning intimidating. "I have to get back to homeroom. See you at lunch, Charlie." 

 


	2. A Lunch In Three Parts

"Dee, this is my friend Charlie." Dennis said to his sister, as he and Charlie sat down at their lunch table. They managed to get the one with the least creaky seats, that didn't feel like it was about to collapse. Dee eyed down Charlie, dressed in a sweater with a mustard stain and plaid skinny jeans - an absolute mess. Dennis and Charlie sat in such a contrast, with Dennis' ironed clothes, posture, made-up face, and general good hygiene making Charlie look like he crawled out of a sewer. And Dee did not like that one bit.

"Uh-huh, yeah Dennis. I'm going to go meet up with Artemis in the theatre to rehearse, have fun with..Charlie." Dee left in a haste, leaving the two alone. Dennis could see Charlie's nervousness, and again put his hand on his shoulder. He wanted desperately for Charlie to not feel out of place or strange around him, but he knew it would take time and trust, which he was willing to give. Very willing to give.

"A couple of other people who sit here are in the lines. And ignore Dee. That Artemis she's talking about, an absolute freakshow! She licked me once!" Dennis cupped his hands in front of his chest to mock the look of breasts, and laughed. "She was putting her tits all in my face, licked me, it was so gross!" Charlie laughed in response, grasping onto his bottle of Pepsi in his hand for dear life and trying not to embarrass himself. "She licked you? That's fuckin' nasty, man! Why the hell'd she do that?" 

"Don't know, it was just super weird. And I didn't have any extra makeup on me, so there was just a stripe of my face that was my natural skin, and I had to take all of it off, so I just went home." Charlie stopped shaking more and more as they talked, gradually easing into the conversation and the sincerity Dennis displayed. This didn't seem like a power move or a pity game or anything to him, it seemed like genuine Like. Which Charlie was desperate for, as he couldn't even find it among his best friend. While he wasn't yet sure if Dennis' side of the feelings was the same as his or of a platonic nature, he decided to go with it. Yeah, go with it. His small laughs grew to an uproar, his body language from timid to open, and that's when he realized his worry about Dennis was all in his head. Dennis seemed genuinely kind. Also, still very hot.

In their next classes they would text memes to each other, play iMessage games, not do their work. For once, people in Charlie's fourth period remembered he existed from the laughs here and there. He made a quick and bold move digitally, making the contact name for Dennis have a red heart emoticon. Dennis followed him back on Instagram, they sent each other their snap codes, and Dennis even put to add Charlie on his story. All in less than a day, they seemed like best friends that occasionally blushed when they looked at each other. Charlie went to bed that night, hoping, that this wasn't just a one day thing or a fragment of his imagination. When he woke up, it was still real, and his sigh of relief was so loud it woke up his mom two rooms down.


	3. Charlie Is Sexually Frustrated

Dennis Reynolds ❤️

Are you doing anything Saturday?

Nah, I doubt it. Why?

Wanna go see The Conjuring 2? There's this theatre by my house that plays movies that aren't being shown anymore.

Sure, what showing time?

2? I'd be there around 1:30

Sounds cool, I'll be there

See you then, Charlie :)

 

A date. Charlie was going on a date. He was pretty sure he had never been on one of those before, even asked. He was the one who usually asked and got rejected but, this, this was a change. This change was one he was starting to like; being around Dennis all the time, having inside jokes, casual "friendly" affection, all of it. So now they were going on a date. What does one do when they don't know how to do something right in this modern age? They go on WikiHow. According to the article, he shouldn't be too forward, dress nice but not too nice, show only slight physical affection, and don't press to go back to their house. He thought to himself that he could handle this, and from the minute he got the text on Thursday night, he was planning. As his eyes fluttered shut when he fell asleep he thought of what he would wear, if he should wear makeup like Dennis does, what Dennis would be wearing....and he had to stop himself there before he got into creepy territory of the brain. Then he snapped out of bed and sent a text to Mac. Tomorrow was going to be a long day of waiting. 

On Saturday at 12:45, Charlie stood in the mirror of his mother's bathroom, with a makeup sponge and bottle of foundation in hand. His laptop was open on the counter, displaying a video titled Natural First Date Makeup, with an obnoxious beauty guru chatting away about how everyone should subscribe. He actually took a shower, found some perfume that didn't smell too girly, and decided, what the hell, might as well do makeup too. Before he could even start to follow the instructions of the woman with the annoying voice on his screen, his mother walked in with a look of confusion and horror.

"Charlie, what in the hell are you doing?"

Quickly, he paused the video and set down the sponge and foundation. 

"Nothing, just getting ready to go out. On a date. Leave me alone, I'm gonna be late." He said, as he tried desperately to figure out how to open the bottle of makeup.

"A date? Charlie, why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Mom, please." 

"Why are you doing makeup? Is this girl into feminine guys or something? If she is she might be a-"

"MOM. Just let me get ready please."

"I can do the makeup for you, Charlie."

He looked at his own shaky hands, trembling from the excitement of being on a Real Date.

"Ugh, fine. Just, don't make me look too girly! I just want my skin to look not..gross."

 

Charlie put a few things in his jacket pockets. His tinted lip balm, a mint (who knows?),money, phone, a powder compact, and a ring. He had the ring since he was a kid, a simple silver band tarnished here and there. It was a comfort object, but he didn't want to wear it. If it fell off his finger, since it was a very large ring, he would lose his shit and ruin the whole day, so he chose to eliminate the risk. On his way out the door, he told himself to just Breathe. Dennis was his friend, not some high king who he is too lowly to speak to. At the same time, it was Dennis. With his perfect skin and nice hair, an-

Stop it Charlie. Get in your damn car.

Dennis is even more beautiful today, Charlie thought, as soon as he entered the lobby of the theatre. Leaned up against the wall like a movie bad boy archetype, his hair teased, with just a small hint of glitter shadow above his eyes and a sheer red tint to his lips. Charlie wanted to stare at them, how the light reflected on them, the subtle life of the color, but then he realized that's what creepy ass stalkers do. Don't be a stalker. Captivating Charlie with a single glance his way, Dennis told him to come over without a word. 

"Hey Charlie," Dennis smiled his genuine, sweet smile, while putting his arm around the back of Charlie's neck. "Ready to get the shit scared out of you?" 

"You know it. I love dying and being dead." 

Dennis sighed affectionately, the way one does when someone they care about says something funny. "What else did I expect you to say?"

 

While Charlie had actually wanted to see the movie, he had more things on his mind than what was on screen. Like how Dennis sat. It's like he knew that Charlie would be looking at him the whole time, almost as a show of Look At Me, I Know You Like Me, sitting with his legs spread out, his right leg touching Charlie's just the slightest. His arm was around the back of Charlie's seat, which was such subtle code for You're Hot And I Like You. Of course, when Charlie diverted his attention back to the screen, he got a fucking jumpscare. He screeched a bit, and without thinking, wrapped himself around Dennis. Dennis smelled like vanilla and cherry and his hair smelled like cucumber. After burying his head in Dennis' neck, Charlie slowly retracted himself out of his accidental embrace. He really didn't want to, but his desire to not be weird was a higher priority. As Dennis felt a shift of weight on his torso, he whispered to Charlie, "It's alright."

So Charlie stayed.

 


	4. Charlie's An Alien In A Human Body (Not Really)

Dennis ❤️❤️

Come outside your house

what? 

Just come outside, Charlie.

ok just a second 

 

Dennis was in front of Charlie's house. It had only been two weeks since their first date, but they were pretty much a thing, everything but official. So Charlie wondered what the hell Dennis was doing outside his house in December, at 10 at night. Quickly, he thought about everything this could be. Dennis telling him he actually doesn't like him, a kidnapping staged by someone who took Dennis' phone, everything that could be the worst. At least my mom's not home though, he thought as he tumbled down the staircase to the front door. He twisted his ring on his finger nervously, and twisted the knob of the door. Breathe, Charlie. Dennis was waiting at his doorstep, and for the first time, Charlie had seen unfiltered Dennis. No makeup, no snapchat lens, even in their Face Time calls he would put on some powder foundation and mascara. This was Dennis, so this was something important. He wasn't even wearing a jacket in the snow, just a t shirt and sweatpants.  

"Dennis, wha-"

Before Charlie could even ask why Dennis was at his door, or why the hell he wasn't wearing a jacket, Dennis wrapped his arms around Charlie, and kissed him for the first time. His face and hands were incredibly cold, but there were more important things to be felt. Dennis had such soft lips. There wasn't any dead skin on them, like he had just rubbed sugar on them and topped it with lip balm. He probably did, since he tasted just the smallest bit like grape. At first, Charlie's eyes shot open in shock and his mind raced. Holy shit holy shit holy shit DENNIS is KISSING ME. After a second, he eased into it, reciprocating Dennis' actions by pulling him in and kissing harder. Dennis was the one to have to break it, or else they would have stood in the cold doorway all night continuing. As he pulled away, he ran his hand through Charlie's (greasy, like always) hair. 

"Can I come in?"

 

They sat cross-legged on the couch in the living room, drinking hot chocolate and holding each other's hand that was not holding a mug. Dennis told Charlie why he was there - his mother kicked him out. Apparently, she wasn't a big fan of Dennis going out and staying up with all hours of the night on the phone with someone she had never met, and when she learned that someone was Charlie, she didn't react well. Dee, despite their filial rivalry, staunchly defended Dennis, but there was nothing she could do. Their mother gave Dennis fifteen more minutes in the house, that he spent grabbing all his shit that he could. In the trunk of his car there were four hastily packed bags, all stuffed to the brim. Dee said she would try to bring him more of his stuff to him, but it was the first day of winter break. They had no school, where would she bring it? Usually, Dennis was not one to cry around others, but he couldn't help it. He was afraid, so he turned to the next thing that was home. 

"Charlie, I...don't know what to do. Where am I supposed to go?"

"I. Give me one second, I think I have an idea."

Charlie quickly called his mother, still holding Dennis' hand. He nodded at him as to say it would be okay, because that gesture could make no promises.

"Hey mom...so my friend got kicked out of his house, do you mind if he stays here? I'll pay for everything! Food, the extra money on the water bill, everything! Please, just let him stay. Mmhm, I've never been more serious. I don't know why, Mom, just please. You will? Oh my god, thank you so much! I love you, bye!"

"Want to go see where you'll be staying while your mom's acting like a bitch?" Charlie asked, and smiled. Dennis kissed him lightly on the cheek.

 

They laid together on Charlie's bed, watching YouTube videos together on his laptop, trying to find the oldest and funniest ones they could think of, to improve Dennis' situation as much as they could. Charlie couldn't get him back home, but he could show him some funny videos and let him stay in his room. 

"When is your mom going to be here?"

"Uh, I think in two days? She's out of town, work trip."

Dennis closed the laptop shut, and gently set it on the floor. 

"Charlie, I...I love you. I really do, I can't stop just..thinking about you and all the dumb shit you do and all of that. I can't stand not being around you, you're...you're more of a home to me than my real one, even before I got kicked out of it."

HOLY FUCK.

"I..uh..." Charlie just laughed. He couldn't form words. "Wow, I..I can't...I kinda can't believe I wasn't the one to say it first. You one-upped me Dennis!"

Dennis laughed. "Charlie, I know you're too freaked out to say it first. So I kinda had to one-up you."

"Okay, you're right about that. Just...uh..."

Worry filled Dennis' expression. "Just what?"

"Just, I love you, but you're also really hot and I want to kiss you again." 

"Jesus Christ Charlie, I thought you were about to say you were actually an alien in a human body or some shit!" Dennis said, as he leaned into Charlie, and again, initiating a kiss. It wasn't as soft as last time, but it was more loving, more understanding. More...FUCK Dennis is kissing me again and also he's doing something on my neck that I really like and...

 

In the morning, they woke up to the sound of snow hitting the trees right outside of Charlie's window. Dennis woke up first, and kissed Charlie on the nose. 

"Morning, asshole. Love you."

"Love you too. Wanna go throw snow at my asshole neighbors?"

"Most definitely."


	5. You Have No Faith In Medicine (Interlude)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! ive been incredibly busy with school but i have spring break next week so expect more soon. i made a chardennis mix and i put girl you have no faith in medicine on it and it inspired me to write a little interlude so here's something until i get my shit together

"I mean, it's not like meth or anything Dennis. It'll get your mind off of this shit, it's how I deal with most things." Charlie said, holding the bottle of gasoline in one hand and Dennis' fingers in the other. 

"Yeah, I guess but...I don't know, seems a little...not healthy. And probably not good for my flawless skin!" Dennis jokingly showed off his clear cheeks in a dramatic fashion, making a kissy face like he was ready for a photo. 

"No, meth wouldn't be good for your skin," Charlie made his argument. "Is it just the idea in your head that this is bad for you? You can call it something else. Just have faith in medicine," He leaned into Dennis' neck and whispered, "Trust me."

"Ah, what the fuck! Hand that shit over!" 


	6. Charlie and Dennis: Mall Cops (Not Really)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i am sooo sorry for not posting jack shit but i've been extremely busy with school and volunteer work and choir it's been. crazé i hope you forgive me

Days in the house without Charlie's mother were short.  
"Hey Charlie, can you help me get my shit out of my car?" Dennis said, as he piled on outer layers of clothes, slowly, tiredly.   
"Sure, yeah. What of your stuff did you bring?"  
"Well, the most important thing is a bag full of twenty thousand dollars."  
"HOLY SHIT, DENNIS!"

"Where is all this money from," Charlie said, perched over a duffel bag full of 100 dollar and 50 dollar bills, "this shit is crazy!"  
Dennis fell back on Charlie's bed, not even bothering to take off his layers for comfort. He had plans with this money. Charlie was mesmerized, just staring at the bag like it was the case from Pulp Fiction. Quietly he observed Charlie's enamorment with the money before answering him.   
"Throughout the years I've had my parents buy me things and then I sell them online, and hide the money in my closet, so it wouldn't be in a bank account they could access, and I can pay for my own phone bill so they can't take it away."

"Holy shit dude, that's genius!"

"I know right? Let's go spend it."

Philly's malls knew a force never before seen - Charlie Kelly and Dennis Reynolds with a shitload of cash. They walked hand in hand down the expansive malls carrying bags with their others; the paper and plastic holding expensive attire, frivolous electronics, everything Charlie's ever wanted (materialistically) all funded by Dennis. The MAC counters of every department store in the area then knew the fury of a seventeen year old boy obsessed with his looks and money to burn, which was full of yelling, childish fits, and Charlie edging him on to fight. Charlie, when Dennis was told they were out of his foundation shade, said the employee knew nothing about "bird or human cosmetics" and should be fired. And then challenged her to a fistfight in a cheesesteak restaurant in the food court, which was declined as Charlie was escorted from the in-mall Macy's. He stood looking through the shop windows encouraging Dennis to start throwing punches, until Dennis got kicked out as well for murder threats. To them, this was romance, making the lives of retail workers across Philadelphia a waking nightmare. In a Zumies they got caught making out in the dressing room wearing uniform Thrasher gear followed by getting caught making out in an H&M bathroom wearing flower crowns and chokers. And once they got kicked from the H&M..  
"Hey dude, there's a Segway over there." Charlie said, gesturing towards an unattended mall vehicle next to a bathroom. "I have an idea."  
Dennis rode the Segway as he gave Charlie a piggyback ride and balanced their bags on the handles. Quickly traversing the mall lead in a sharp end when they ran into a pretzel kiosk and they had to leave the building all together. As they laughed all the way home in Dennis' car, they felt whole, like they never knew what they were missing without each other until now. Who needs your shitty mom or nonexistent dad when you have a boyfriend as sweet as him?


	7. Take On Me

School returned soon. Time flew from their grasp over the vacation, and it was the day before they had to return to classes. They lay bundled on Charlie's bed, under layers of blankets and sipping coffee, watching movies. There was a tranquility but also the realization that it was about to end. Charlie decided to be the one to break the bliss.

"You know, we probably...need to try and see if you can go back home. And if you can't, well, at least so you can get your shit before your sister takes it."

Dennis sighed. "You're right. But you're going to have to take the longest shower of your life before my mother will let you twenty feet in front of her home."

They readied themselves, Charlie cleaning himself up, dressing nice (in Dennis' clothes) and trying to calm Dennis' nerves. He was shaking, worried that his mother would disown him for good. But he was surprised she hadn't disowned both her children earlier, in all honesty to himself. He was a Golden God, and he wasn't going to let her failure to recognize his virtue keep him from living. It was worth a shot, and if it didn't work out, he could probably sell drugs? Nobody would suspect him of all people, as long as he got Ronnie the Rat to shut it. He could have Charlie ask Ronnie the Rat to shut up! He could..he could..get caught, get sent to juvie, kill himself in there - oh God. This route again.

"Do you think she'll take me back?" 

"If she doesn't...we'll..take her to court! My uncle is a lawyer!"

"Your uncle with the tiny hands from Christmas dinner?"

"Yeah...Let's not talk about his hands."

 

As they walked up to the Reynolds house door, fear stirred in both of them. When they reached the door, Dennis breathed, and put his key in the lock. It didn't work.

"Bastards changed the lock.."

Charlie put his hand on Dennis' shoulder. They stood out in the cold, staring at the door, as tears welled in Dennis's eyes. Quickly they fell down his face, practically turning to ice on his cheeks. Before Dennis truly began to weep, Charlie had a plan. 

"Okay dude, this might seem like a crazy idea, but..hold me sideways and use my head as a battering ram."

Dennis stopped crying for a second and chuckled in shock. "W-what?"

"Like this!" Charlie said as he demonstrated, tilting his body, and backing up to again move forward pushing his skull ahead. 

"Charlie, I don't think -"

"Just do it!"

"If you insist." Dennis rolled his eyes at Charlie a little but grabbed him around the waist nonetheless, however as he tried to lift him, Dennis fell back into the snow. As Dennis hit the ground with a thud, the door swung open. He had never been so happy to see Dee.

"Get your shit quick, they're out for dinner but should be back in about twenty minutes."

After Charlie got Dennis off the ground, Charlie ran to hug Dee, while she quickly maneuvered away from him. Dennis ran back to the car, to fetch his bags. Charlie followed, he was going to park the car somewhere where Dennis' parents wouldn't see - at least, that was the intention. He ended up hitting a mailbox.

In the living room with Dee, Charlie really realized he was in another world. It was a glamour he had never experienced, and he realized something. What if it was a Cruel Intentions thing? What if Dennis was going to be kicked out for another reason and he knew that he would be the second his parents found out he would be screwed? And Charlie was just a tool to have somewhere to live for a while? So, Charlie speculated, were all the declarations of love, the kisses, the acts of affection all fake? Dee broke his train of thought.

"Dennis, you are so fucked. Mom said she's never taking you back!"

"Well, I don't give a fuck what she says! I'm her fucking child, she can't do this!"

"She can and she will! If you're going to live here, you're gonna have to stay in the basement. Or go back with Charlie, although I thought you would have ditched him by now. Everyone is just a pawn to you anyway Dennis, even me."

Dennis' jaw dropped in shock and anger as his eyes widened. "How dare you! Sure, I use people to get what I want, doesn't everybody? But you wouldn't know what actual love looks like, you bird bitch, because it's right fucking in front of your face! You toy with men more than I do! You're going to end up killing Cricket one of these days with your bullshit."

"I'M manipulative? I bet you DENNIS'ed that dumb little shit right there like crazy!" Dee stood, and pointed at Charlie aggressively. In response, Dennis stood as well.

"DO NOT fucking say that! Sure, maybe at first, it was something different, but this is an ACTUAL fucking emotion Dee! All you do is mooch drugs off the guys you sleep with, and I actually fucking love him!"

Charlie felt sick from the fighting. It felt so familiar, so uncomfortable. It was like being at Mac's house when he was younger, before Mac's dad got sent to jail. Under the sounds of the fighting, he began to cry. Less for himself, but more afraid for Dennis. That fear peaked as the door swung open.

"Well, well," Their mother said, walking from the foyer into the living room. She let a hand glide threateningly across a decorative blade on the wall. "Cunning, aren't you Dennis? And you have your little filth with you."

"Don't call him that." 

Dennis met eyes with his mother, his stance still aggressive, his mouth in a scowl. He began to move, but Dee held him back. 

"Manners, Dennis! What are you doing here?"

"I'm coming back home. Whether you want me or not."

At that moment, Charlie was frozen. He heard arguing and screaming, but he was scrunched on the couch, breathing shallowly. He was like this for ages, until Dennis tapped him on the shoulder.

"It's over."

"Huh?"

"She said I can live here again. Sure took a shit ton of yelling and hair pulling."

Dennis lent his hand out to Charlie and led him up the large staircase nearby up to his room. They sat on the rug for a while, as Dennis recounted the details of the argument, down to every horrible detail. "But it's over now, so I...need to thank you."

"It's no problem at all."

"It was."

"Not at all."

 

\---

Two nights later Charlie woke up randomly from an uncomfortable sleep. He opened his phone and saw a text:

Dennis 


End file.
